


My Lovers are Not Safe For Work

by leSerpentia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dirty Pictures, Dirty Talk, Dom Ignis, Edging, Guy on top, Ignis POV, M/M/F relationship, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Polyamory, Prompto and Reader are a tease, Prompto's photography is very good for tormenting Iggy, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, Switch Prompto, Switch Reader, Teasing, Three-way Relationship, girl on top, most of the sex is implied through the phonecall, teasing your partner at work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leSerpentia/pseuds/leSerpentia
Summary: Ignis is stuck in meetings all day. Prompto and Reader decide they need to torment him...So they spam his phone with sexy photos until he loses it.Smutty phone calls ensue.





	My Lovers are Not Safe For Work

 

 

**My Lovers are Not Safe for Work**

 

The phone buzzed softly in Ignis’ pocket as he listened to another minister detail their latest trade agreement with Altissia. Ever the dutiful advisor, he resisted the urge to peek down at the screen, and instead focused harder on the meeting before him. Someone had to; and judging by the far away look in Noctis’ eyes, Ignis was certain his king’s attention had long ago wandered off. His phone buzzed a second time, then a third in quick succession. Ignis couldn’t help but smile.  
  
The King had important meetings and cabinet sessions all day today, which meant that Ignis was also in for a long one; much to his partners’ dismay. You had pouted adorably last night at his announcement, complaining aloud that ‘Noct will never learn if you keep babying him’. Ever the sunshine in your lives, Prompto had sprung onto the cushions beside you, wrapping you in a snuggle and proclaiming he would take you a whirlwind adventure the likes of which the kingdom of Lucis had never seen. Your faux-sulking had evaporated instantly, grinning madly as you and Prompto planned your date. Prompto had promised to send Iggy photos throughout the day, but Ignis had simply shaken his head at his ridiculous lovers.  
  
That hadn’t stopped Prom however, from damn near spamming his phone with picture after picture of their shenanigans. He had received at least seven pictures before noon, and more had kept pouring in as the day progressed. Not that Ignis was really complaining. Even if the photos weren’t of the two people he loved most in the world, Prompto truly had a gift, and each picture was better than the last. He’d already saved his few favourites, and knew he was going to have to do a culling soon as more and more of his phone’s memory was taken up by Prom’s pictures.  
  
As the meeting drew to a close, Ignis collected his notes as Noctis awoke from his stupor to thank the ministers for their reports. Only once he had everything organised did he pull his cell from his pocket and swipe to unlock the screen. Sure enough, there were three new picture messages – all from Prom. A small smile spread over Ignis’ face as he tapped the first file. A stunning landscape filled the screen, a gleaming waterfall surrounded by lush emerald foliage. Prom had used just the right angle to catch the light, throwing a mist of rainbows over the spray at the waterfall’s end. The whole thing looked stunning and bright, very much like the photographer himself.  
  
As he thumbed across to the next image, Noctis appeared beside him and peered over his shoulder at the phone.

  
“More pics from Prom? Oh… that one’s good.” the young king said and Ignis couldn’t help but agree.

  
You were standing hip deep in the water, still in your street clothes and completely soaked. Ignis wouldn’t have put it past you to have jumped in without a care, and likely pressuring your boyfriend to join you with a coy smile and a wink. Prompto had caught you just as you were emerging from the water, so droplets trailed down your exposed skin and caught the light. Your eyes were closed as you pushed back your damp hair, turned two shades darker than its normal h/c. The waterfall roared in the background, just out of focus, and leant you a powerful air. Ignis could almost feel the spray of the water on his face, the sun’s heat on his skin.

“Prom has talent. But I think I like this one better.” Ignis murmured as he flicked to the next picture.  
  
Both you and Prom grinned back at him, frozen in the sun. Prom had obviously been trying to take a selfie, his hair still wet and falling in his face, but it appeared you had snuck up behind him and glomped onto his shoulders. The shutter had snapped just as a startled Prompto turned to grin at you, the framing slightly off-tilter so only your faces were in stark focus. You peered right at the camera, laughter making your eyes sparkle. It didn’t have the polish of the previous pictures, nothing fancy or special in the composition; but Ignis immediately knew he’d be saving this one.  
  
“The three of you are gross.” Noct groaned and shoved lightly at his friend. “I hate that sappy stuff.” Ignis just chuckled as he slid his phone away.  
  
“I shall make a note to tell your wife that, next time she wants to sneak off with you for some alone time.” Ignis kept his face neutral as the King of Lucis shot him a petulant glare.

“Tch. You wouldn’t dare.”

“Wouldn't I?” Ignis quirked an eyebrow.

“ Y/N is a bad influence on you.” Noctis grumbled, earning a snort from his advisor as Ignis led him to his next meeting.  
  
More photos rolled in as the day progressed, interspersed with the occasional text message. Pictures of his lovers hanging from trees, posing ridiculously around the marketplace, and generally running wild. Dramatic scenic photos were coupled with casual snaps of you eating a snow cone or browsing through stores. Ignis nearly laughed out loud when he chanced a peek at his phone while walking the dignitaries from Duscae to the meeting hall. A giddy Prompto had a blush-pink chocobo chick sitting atop his head, fluffed up and fast asleep. The expression of awe and excitement on the blonde’s face was priceless, and Ignis switched Prom's caller ID image to that pic as soon as he was able.  
  
It was much later that evening and Ignis' work was barely winding down. He sat beside Noctis in his fourth council meeting of the day, and even he was wearing though his attention span. The councillor before him spoke about grain harvests and the rising costs of fertiliser like it was the most exciting thing since sliced bread. And though food resources was obviously important, Ignis couldn’t match the woman’s enthusiasm. Sighing quietly, Ignis adjusted his glasses as he attempted to subtly stretch his legs under the table.  
  
His phone had buzzed three or four times since the meeting had begun, and he felt the damned thing go off a fifth time as he settled back into his seat. The last photo he had replied to had been a couple of hours ago, just as the sun was setting. You and Prompto had finished their meanderings and had returned home, apparently to watch movies and eat snacks for dinner. Ignis clearly remembered the enormous bowl of popcorn he had seen in your lap as you had curled up beside your younger boyfriend, afternoon light and the glow from the television throwing a myriad of colours over you both.

Prompto had taken the selfie from a high angle to fit you both in. Sprawled across Ignis’ couch, you had both ditched your shoes and changed into more comfortable clothes. Prompto’s hair was fluffy and unstyled, like he’d just come from a shower, and the purple in his eyes seemed more vivid as he grinned cheekily up at the camera. You had been caught unaware, with your legs thrown over the arm of the couch and popcorn halfway to your lips. You had scrunched up your nose, sticking your tongue out at the shutterbug’s antics. Knowing his lovers as well as he did, Ignis hadn’t expected any more messages that evening. He had assumed you would both be glued to whatever show you had put on, and not likely to emerge until he arrived home to shuffle you both to bed. So why was his phone still going off?

 

Even on silent, Noct could hear the phone vibrating against the cushioned chair. He raised one regal eyebrow at Ignis, shooting him a look that said _trouble back home_? Giving a subtle shake of his head, Ignis tried to turn back to the meeting, only for another buzz to sound.

 

Noct rested his hand in his chin. Smug eyes flicked down to his pocket and back. _Gonna answer that Specs?_

 

Exhaling slowly through his nose, Ignis adjusted his glasses as he attempted to casually slip his phone from his pocket and check the screen under the table. After a quick scan to check that all the other councillors were distracted; Ignis tapped the home button and a dim blue light blinked on in his lap. The default blue lock screen was filled with notifications, and he flicked off the calendar notes and a work email to see he had received eight SMS’ from Prompto, a further three picture messages and one picture message from you.

 

That made his eyebrows knit together in confusion. You rarely sent picture messages when you knew Prompto was on a binge, knowing he’d have received all of the blonde’s favourites already. To make things quick, he flicked open Prompto’s text thread. There were two new pictures of you watching TV. Your rapped attention was glued to the screen, one showing a shocked face and another with a giggly grin splitting your face. A few messages followed, all written in Prompto’s usual rapid fire texting style.

 

_Isn’t our GF pretty? Look at her little nose_

 

_Y/N says your silence better be agreement…_

 

_I’m telling Y/N you don’t think she’s pretty. She’s gonna be so heartbroken </3 My Perdy GF Now! _

 

There is a break of about an hour or so, before the texts had started reappearing. The following messages had only been sent about half an hour ago.

 

_Come on! Work must be over by now_

 

_Iggy_

_Iggy_

_Iggy_

 

_IGNISSSS!_

 

_IGGGGGGGGGYYYYYY PAY ATTENTION TO US!_

 

The last few messages made Ignis feel that you had joined in on the texting, the two tossing the phone back and forth as you sent rapid fire messages over the next few minutes. Underneath was a picture of the two of you pouting melodramatically. Prompto was tracing a fake tear down his cheek. But it was the messages below that made him nervous.

 

_Oh no, you must be so busy Ig. Guess we’ll just have to entertain ourselves. Whatever shall we do with this big, empty, soundproofed apartment._

 

Ignis looked up from his phone, trying to push down the feeling of curiousity and anticipation as he carefully navigated to your message. He was still trying to maintain the impression that he was paying attention to this meeting, so he nodded along before glancing down quickly at the image his girlfriend had sent.

 

And slamming his phone against his own thigh, eyes growing wide in shock. His gaze flicked over to Noctis who was throwing a quizzical look between him and his concealed phone. Carefully, Ignis swapped his phone to his other side, away from Noct and his potentially bored sight. Once he was sure none of the other people in the office could accidently see his screen, he pried his screen away from his thigh to see the photo he had been sent. And the sight sent tingles down his spine.

 

You was laying across the couch, completely naked but for Prompto’s dark studded vest. Her arms were arranged languidly around your head, all smooth skin tangled up in your mussed up hair. Prom’s vest was carefully draped to conceal just the every edge of your nipples, tantalising. Your eyes challenged him to look; dared him to follow the line of your throat down, down along the valley between the curve of your breasts and the dip of your belly button and lower still. Those mile long legs were arranged just right to hide your sex from his gaze, and Ignis could almost feel the creamy softness of your skin beneath his palms. Only a side lamp and the television lit the shot, casting cheeky shadows to match the devilish smirk on your lips. Prompto had obviously taken the photo, and Ignis could see his bare knee causing the couch cushion to dip on the very edge of the frame.

 

Underneath was the simple caption.

 

_Do we have your attention now?_

 

By the Six, yes they had his attention. Ignis wasn’t sure how long he had been staring at his phone. Shaking his head to clear it, Ignis tried to tune back into his surroundings, sending back one short message to his partners before pointedly placing the cell screen up on the table before him.

 

_Behave you two_

 

Not even a minute later, his phone buzzed with the response. He didn’t need to open the message. The notification lit his screen for a brief moment, and being hyper-aware of it now, Ignis had read it as it flashed up.

 

_Fine_

 

He could hear the pout. Gods, if he was honest he could still see that photo; all of your bare skin and sly smile, the implication of Prompto hovering over you. That vest of his revealing more than it was hiding, the wearing of it just a little possessive. Like they had marked each other in his absence. Like they were inviting him to add his own claim…

 

“Advisor Scientia?” a voice broke through his distraction and Ignis jolted in his seat. Clearing his throat, Ignis adjusted his glasses to give himself a moment to regain his composure before turning back to the minister. From the shuffling and looks on the surrounding attendants, his King included, they were likely waiting for him to call the meeting to an end.

 

Ignis brought the council session to a close with a few short words and a polite bow. He got a few odd looks from his colleagues as they slowly trickled from the room and he took a moment to painstakingly collate his notes and take a sip from his water glass. When his phone buzzed again, he froze.

 

The screen flashed, Prompto (1) Media Message.

 

Carefully, as though his phone may erupt in his grip, Ignis picked up the device and opened the message. And promptly choked on his own breath.

 

“Is Prom still teasing you with photos?” Noct asked playfully. Ignis whipped around just in time to see his king and close friend reaching out to take a peek at the phone in his hand. He instantly jerked the cell back, pressing the screen to his chest as his eyes grew wide. Noctis withdrew his hand, confused at his advisor’s reaction. A beat passed between them. Then a second.

 

A knowing smile spread over Noctis’ face, as the young ruler of Lucis parted his mouth to tease his advisor.

 

“There is a short break before our last item of the day. I must collect some papers from my office, if you’ll excuse me Your Majesty.” Ignis interrupted as he scooped up his things and hurried from the room.

 

“Say hi to Prom and Y/N for me.” Noctis chuckled response followed him out.

 

Once he turned the corner to a mostly empty hallway, Ignis chanced a look at his phone again, and had to bite his tongue to silence the groan that attempted to crawl up his throat.

 

Prompto has sent another photo of you laying on the couch, but this one was … more.

It was mostly a close up of their girlfriend’s face, shot from the side from waist up. Only the blue-pink light from the television lit your body, shadows thrown across your torso as your back bowed into a long arch, head thrown back as you moaned. Your eyes were shut, lips parted as though caught in a cry of agonised pleasure.

 

Ignis could clearly see Prompto’s arm laid along the line of your chest with his palm pressed to your sternum, holding you down… holding you in place as you writhed. How Prom had managed to take the photo, Ignis could only guess. Some delayed shutter function or something. Regardless, it was obvious from the angle of his arm and the debauched tension painted across your face what Prompto was doing just out of frame. He had written a message to go with the photo, just in case there was any doubt.

 

_She tastes so good Iggy_

 

Ignis swore viciously under his breath. He needed to get to his office. Now.

 

It was a good twenty minutes before he managed it however. Getting caught by Cor just outside his office had led to the older Kingsguard firing a million questions at him, and in his distracted state, Ignis could not think of an adequate reason to skirt past the man and rush on. He was itching to shoot past the man for the privacy of his own office, the tension only rising as he felt him phone receive more messages. Once he had finally managed to extract himself from that conversation, Ignis tried to remain outwardly calm as he slipped into his office and shut the door. Leaning back against the wood, he pulled out his phone.

 

Three (3) new messages

 

With more patience than he honestly felt, Ignis placed his papers on his desk and unlocked his phone.

 

_Red or Blue?_

 

_Too Late! I chose Blue_

 

The tables had apparently turned at home and Ignis didn’t bother to stifle his groan at the latest photos his lovers had sent. You had taken this photo. It didn’t have the polish of Prompto’s photography, but that did nothing to damage the utter sin captured in the image.

 

Prompto was on his knees in their bedroom, his golden blonde hair a mess from your fist as you pressed his mouth further onto your blue strap-on. The gunslinger looked like sex personified, his face utterly blissed out as he deepthroated the toy you wore. His lips glistened with saliva, kiss swollen and bruised pink as he pressed his nose into the curls of your sex. Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes, those intense violet eyes blown wide with need.

 

“Fuck,” Ignis hissed through his teeth as he hit call. Leaning heavily on his desk, he pressed the phone to his ear as he removed his glasses with precise actions, placing the lenses unfolded on his desk. The cool wood beneath his palm grounded him until his call was finally answered.

 

“Hey handsome, still at work?” came the crooned greeting through the speaker, and his grip tightened around the phone.

 

“You two will be the death of me Kitten.”

 

You laughed, this breathy sound that caught Ignis by the throat. He heard a muffled whimper through the line as he lowered himself into his chair. A shuffling of sheets and a sharp gasp followed and he groaned again.

 

“Is that Iggy?” Prompto’s voice was distant and rough in a way it only got when he’d had his mouth fucked. More muffled shifting sounded and he heard you murmur softly to your partner.

 

“Yeah sunshine. I think we got him all worked up…” your voice trailed off, and the wet sound of kissing made Ignis snarl. It lasted a beat or two, and ended with Prompto’s whine seeming closer than before. You must be holding the phone close to your joined lips.

 

“Do you want another pic handsome?” the teasing lilt to your question seemed directed as much at Prompto than at Ignis.

 

“I’m lucky to have a job. Anyone could have seen.” Ignis growled into the microphone as he loosened his tie, undoing the top button of his shirt

 

“You like it when we tease.” you retorted. “Sunshine here liked it too. Don’t you Prom?” He heard a stuttered moan, and Prompto quietly ask for “ _Faster, please I need more.”_

 

“No.” The order snapped out of him before Ignis could stop it. He heard you laugh again, and from the distance of Prompto’s whine, Ignis could guess that you had sat back up away from him.

 

You hummed, and a shocked gasp turned strangled. “Hear that Prom, Iggy wont let me. He wants to call the shots.”

 

“Fuck that!” he heard Prompto cry out. “He’s not even here. Fuck baby, ride me harder.”

 

“No.” Ignis repeated, and he swore his words alone caused you to moan.

 

“What should I do to him then handsome?” you asked and Ignis felt his cock twitch within his slacks. He leaned forward to rest his elbow on his desk, shutting his eyes as he listened to his lovers through the phone. When he spoke again, his voice had dropped lower with lust.

 

“Describe it to me first.” he ordered.

 

Another moan and a strangled gasp. “Prom’s all spread out on your bed, god his skin looks good against your sheets. He’s on his back and that sweet blush of his is spreading down his throat the more I talk. God our boy is so hot. So pretty and needy all spread out beneath me. He likes knowing I’m talking to you, likes knowing you know how hot he is. Are you jerking off to us handsome?” you broke off with a gasp, your voice trembled slightly as you picked back up again. “Fuck his cock just twitched inside me. He loved the idea of you getting off to me riding his hard cock.”

 

Ignis groaned in time with Prompto, and he palmed his own cock through his slacks. A quick glance at his desk clock showed he still had time before his next meeting, and the door was still closed and the hall quiet. Wet kisses echoed from his lovers through the phone.

 

“Put me on speaker.” he grunted as he freed his cock. All their teasing and tension had Ignis rock hard as he gently freed himself. Carefully he wrapped his fist around the heat of his shaft, smearing a bead of precum as he went.

 

“Baby please!” Prompto whined. Their voices sounded different, a bit tinnier now that they were on speaker. But they were both clearer, and he heard fabric shift as he imagined Prompto clutched desperately at the sheets and your thighs.

 

“Ride him real slow kitten.” Ignis ordered, “rock your hips back and forward, just go nice and slow.”

 

You hummed again, pleased. Prompto’s whimpers were growing louder, closer to a snarl now.

 

“Fuck you Iggy! Oh holy fucking Six Y/N!” Words tumbled out of Prompto in a near constant stream, curses mixed in with moans and pleas as Ignis guided you to slowly ride his cock. He could hear the gunslinger's breath catch when you  bottomed out, and those little hitches in your breath when you ground against him just right. When he let you speed up slightly, he began pumping his cock faster, in time with the soft slap of flesh he could hear.

 

“We can hear you touching yourself handsome. Can you hear him Prom? Hear how much you turn him on?” Pleasure dripped of your voice and both men groaned at your words. Ignis leaned back in his chair, head tipped back as he added a slight twist to his movements. His own moan of pleasure blended with his lovers.

 

“Speed up.” he groaned and the sounded of flesh slapping against damp flesh grew louder. Your gasps were all but drowned out by Prompto’s babble.

 

“Yes! Holy shit yes yes! Love you, love you both. Holy Fuck!” Prompto’s words grew more unintelligible, and Ignis’ hand clenched tighter on his own cock as he swallowed hard. You was moaning too now, your sharp little gasps of pleasure a heady staccato.

 

Ignis chuckled at his lover’s words. “Does she feel good sunshine? Is she wet and tight around you?” he murmured down the phone, just to hear Prompto whine.

 

“God yes, she feels so good. You feel so good baby.” Prompto rambled.

 

“Touch your breasts kitten. Sit up and pinch your nipples as you ride our sunshine.”

 

Your moan was like a drug; and it pumped through his blood and made him dizzy with it. Ignis growled, hips jerking up to meet his hand’s movements. His lover’s voices and the sound of their sex was heady, and he could hear them getting lost in the act. When your voice rose an octave, Ignis could tell what Prompto was doing.

 

“Stop rubbing her clit or I’ll make her slow down.” he growled the order and both his lover’s whimpered.

 

“I’m… I’m too,” Prompto gasped, “ gonna…”

 

A wicked grin spread over Ignis’ face, alone in his office. As his toes curled within his shoes, he gripped his cock tightly at the base, taking deep breaths through his nose to calm himself as he said. “Y/N, slow down. Don’t let him cum.”

 

A bark of breathless laughter sounded, along with a pleading wail.

 

“No, no baby don’t Oh Fuck!”

 

“Nuhuhuh, you heard him sunshine.” you teased, obviously enjoying yourself. Prompto’s pleas trailed off into moans and Ignis chuckled darkly.

 

“It was your idea to send those pictures, wasn’t it sunshine?” Ignis crooned low and smooth. Prompto’s lack of reply was answer enough, and Ignis chuckled darkly as he began to slowly stroke his cock again. “I should have Y/N leave you like this. Since you like to tease.”

 

“Don’t god, Y/N please fuck I need you.”

 

“I don’t know sunshine,” she replied, mischief making your voice light. Ignis heard messy, open-mouthed kisses trail up Prompto’s body, growing louder as they reached his head and the phone. “Maybe if you ask Iggy nicely.”

 

“Please!” Prompto begging was easily one of Ignis’ favourite sounded, and his pulse leapt as he began to stroke himself again. “God please Iggy, let her ride me, please please please…” his words trailed off, mixed in amongst the sound of smacking lips and gasps for breath. He was on the edge, Ignis could see it as clearly as if it were laid out before him. Prompto’s freckles standing out starkly against his blush, lips parted and eyes screwed shut, you pinning his arms above his head with that sly smile.

 

“... no.” Ignis growled.

 

And he heard Prompto snap.

 

The line crackled with movement, and you yelled. For a second Ignis was worried, scared he’d pushed too far or that either of them were hurt. But then he heard your gasp turned to a long, low moan. Sounds of fast, angry sex echoed through the phone to Ignis and without his explicit consent, his own hand sped up to match them.  

 

“Mine turn now baby…” Prompto’s voice was deeper and more dominant that it had been moments ago. A dark laugh sounded when you damn near shrieked in pleasure, and a tumble of curses fell from your lips.

 

“Like that baby? Like it when I fuck you good and hard?” Ignis could barely make out the words Prompto was saying. He knew that, when their lover got dominant like this, he would press himself as close as possible, body flush with theirs and his head buried in their neck, or forehead pressed hard against theirs. The image alone made Ignis pump himself harder.

 

“Six she’s so pretty Iggy. She takes my cock so good.” Ignis was surprised to hear Prompto even address him. A tingle ran through him at the acknowledgement.

 

“I can hear you fucking your own fist Iggy. Are you imagining its you deep inside our girl? Or do you want me to fuck you while you fuck her?” you gasped at that, and Prompto growled. Ignis had clenched his eyes so tight he was seeing stars behind his eyelids. His phone was warm and sticky pressed against his ear, but Ignis didn't  care as he listened on.

 

“I want to watch… watch you fuck him while I ride his face.” The words from you were a shock. You usually wasn’t as verbal when things got this far, and your words were clipped as Prompto drove the air from your lungs. Ignis clenched his jaw to stop the loud moan that almost escaped him.

 

Less words came through the line as his lovers grew close. Prompto’s rambling made less sense, strings of yes and various curses were interspersed with both of their names. Your gasps of pleasure grew louder and needier, and Ignis wasn’t far behind. Ignis tried to string the garbled phrases together as he pumped his cock hard, desperate to join his lovers in their bliss.

 

A broken cry of “close” came from you, and Ignis growled back. “Same.”

Prompto simply chuckled at them both and the sounds of sex sped up. Ignis could hear his own heartbeat pounding in his head, a rising pulse that matched Prompto and you as you all both neared your climax.

 

When he heard Prompto’s breath catch, Ignis managed one last command. “Cum for me my loves.”

 

It was the sound of their joint orgasm, your higher keen and Prompto’s choked moan that drove Ignis over the edge. With his own shocked gasp, he came hard into his own hand, the names of his lovers on his lips.

 

For a long minute there was nothing but their collective heavy breathing. Sheets shifted and the quiet smack of a kiss dropped on a shoulder brought a smile to Ignis’ lips. Carefully, he plucked some tissues from the box in his desk drawers and cleaned himself up.

 

“Are you both ok?” he asked once he felt he could speak again.

 

At first he only got a low hum of affirmation from his lovers. He could hear them murmuring, likely asking each other the same question. After a few more beats, Prompto’s sex-roughened voice crackled through the speaker.

 

“Remind me to tease you more often Ig. That was… wow.” You snorted out a laugh in the background. Smiling to himself, Ignis held his cell against his ear with his shoulder as he righted his clothes.

 

“Please don’t. My career won’t survive.” Ignis couldn’t make himself sound stern, his body too relaxed from his orgasm.

 

“Noct would never fire you. Perks of being friends with the boss-man.” You chimed in.

 

“Lets not test that, shall we.”

 

You simply hummed in reply. Ignis understood how you felt. He wanted nothing more than to curl up beside those two and drift away. A knock on his office door make him jump, breaking the sleepy haze that was settling over him. He was at work damn it. He must have made some kind of noise, because Prompto giggled on the other end of the line.

 

“I have to go love.” he explained.

 

“Duty calls.” Prompto chuckled. “We love you Iggy.” You made a soft sound of agreement.

 

Just as he was going to respond, Noctis poked his head in. Seeing his advisor on the phone, the king simply raised an eyebrow and tapped at his wrist with a smirk. Time's up.

 

“Love you too.” Ignis replied before reluctantly ending the call. Without preamble, he skirted around his desk; collecting his coat and glasses as he went. Noctis gave him a rueful look.

 

“So, no budget meeting this evening?” Noctis stepped aside as Ignis moved to join him in the hallway.

 

“I think it can wait until tomorrow. I think we both have people waiting for us.” Ignis replied. Noct bid him goodnight and hurried off to his private ward, likely to join his wife for the evening. As Ignis watched him go, his phone buzzed in his grip. He opened the message as he made his way out of the castle and headed home.

 

His partners were curled up in his bed, both looking debauched and satisfied. Hickeys and love bites littered their throats and shoulders, as you lay with your head resting on Prompto’s chest. Your hair was a disaster, sprawled out over his shoulder and the pillows beneath them. Prom had fared no better, sweat making his blonde locks stick to his forehead. Your eyes were closed, though you had a knowing smile on your face. Prompto’s free arm wrapped securely around your shoulder, and he gazed out of the camera with a lazy grin. Beneath was a small caption.

 

_We love you babe._

 

Without thinking, Ignis quickly tapped out his reply and hit send.

 

_Be home soon. Love you both_

**Author's Note:**

> This was genuinely way longer than I expected it to be.  
> I wrote the last part while tipsy, so I hope its ok...
> 
> Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated :)  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
